1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and in particular to an electronic device having protected external connectivity.
2. Description of Related Art
Hardware interfaces such as universal serial bus (USB) ports often provide electronic device connection to portable storage devices, external players, or other electronic devices, for transferring data therebetween. A connector cover is favorable to have for protecting the data interface when not in use.
A conventional connector cover is often a single detachable element. When the hardware interface is in use, the connector cover is temporarily detached from the hardware interface, and thus may be lost or misplaced, resulting in the connector being unprotected when not in use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.